


Not what I meant, when I prayed for an angel.

by OneOddKitteh



Series: jävla berusade änglar [1]
Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), Supernatural
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, and kinda like how stitch kinda turned up, and she prays for an angel, balthazar gets drunk, her angel isn't quite what she was expecting, so they have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOddKitteh/pseuds/OneOddKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like when Lilo wanted a friend, Dean and Cas' daughter is lonely. She prays for an angel. However, like Lilo, the angel that turns up isn't what she was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not what I meant, when I prayed for an angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that post on tumblr where somebody said that Lilo wanting an angel, and Stitch turning up, was like 'asking for Cas and having Balthazar crash land in your front yard, hammered drunk and wearing a dress.'
> 
> And by inspired, I mean, I saw that and desperately needed to write it. Enjoy!

He was just checking up on her, when he heard the muffled talking. Peering through the cracked open door, he held his breath and listened intently.

“I need someone to be my friend, someone who won’t run away.” Dean heard his baby girl say, kneeling at the side of her bed.

“Maybe send me an angel! The nicest angel you have.”

Dean sighed, moving away from her door and walking slowly to the living room. He knew his daughter was being bullied, but he didn’t realise she was so lonely she’d pray about it. She knew angels, she knew what her papa was, and for her to pray when she knew that Cas could probably hear… it was heart wrenching. Dean didn’t want her to be upset. He’d gladly take care of the bullies, but Sam had made him promise he wouldn’t beat anyone up when she was going to school.

“Cas,” he sighed flopping down onto the couch. “Crisis, when you get home. If you haven’t already heard.” 

He heard a flutter of wings, cursing, and a thump in the front yard. It didn’t sound like Cas. And the loud laughter he could hear was definitely not Cas. Dean grabbed a shotgun and a bottle of holy water just to be safe on his way to the front door. Opening it warily, he was greeted by a sight that was going to haunt his dreams for the rest of his life.

Balthazar was standing shakily on the grass, swaying a little in his strappy heels as he brushed the grass off his dress. His very, very short black dress. He looked up at the sound of the door opening, and smiled widely.

“Deano!” He said enthusiastically, taking a few shaky steps towards the door. “Someone called for the nicest angel?”

Dean just gaped at him, looking him up and down a few more times. That dress was fucking indecent.

“Are you _drunk?”_ he asked, stepping slightly to the side so he was blocking the doorway entirely. Hell knows what the blonde bastard was going to try if he _was_ drunk.

“Absolutely hammered,” Balthazar returned cheerfully. “I’m here to be a pretty angel for your daughter! Do I look the part?”

He stretched his arms up in an attempt to pirouette, the shimmery black fabric dragging up over his- oh god, he wasn’t wearing underwear. At all. Dean choked on nothing, unable to tear his eyes away from the angel that was laughing at his discomfort. He just closed the door quickly, leaning his back on it, unable to remove the image of Balthazar’s too short dress from where it was seared into his retinas.

“Cas, please come home right now,” he prayed, ignoring Balthazar’s loud protests. “Gabriel and Balthazar have been drinking again. And I’m not sure that Balth-”

There was a muffled thump from the second floor of the house, and Dean took off at a sprint mid prayer.

“Balthazar, if you’re in my daughter’s room dressed like that I will skin you alive!” He threatened loudly, halfway up the stairs.

The angel hadn’t made it that far. He’d just accidentally appeared halfway through a wall, squirming uncomfortably as the plaster crumbled around his chest. Dean sighed, smacking his palm to his face hopelessly.

“Dean what’s- oh for _Father’s_ sake Balthazar, you weren’t resurrected to traumatise my husband and break my house, can you _go home,_ and stop drinking with _Gabriel_ of all people?” Cas growled, striding forward from where he’d appeared next to Dean.

He grabbed his brother by the arm, disappearing with a pissed off flutter of wings. Dean just sighed, turning to check on Jo. She was peeking out of her bedroom door, a twinkle in her eye.

“Daddy, why was Uncle in a dress?” She asked, opening the door and walking out curiously, staring at the hole in the wall.

Silently cursing Balthazar, and Gabriel, and whoever had introduced the two to each other, Dean took his daughter down to the kitchen for a cup of hot chocolate, and a discussion on cross dressing. Fucking drunk angels.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering doing more in this verse, simply because I want to write Gabriel and Balthazar together getting drunk and fucking shit up. Any takers? Should I?
> 
> Edit- The next installation in this series is taking a little longer than I expected. However, it is happening! More drunkard angels, a wedding, and a little action from God. Yay!


End file.
